Victory in the eyes of a 12 year old
by Blond
Summary: Set 1 months after Katniss and Peeta return from the 74th Hunger games. Prim is annoyed that Katniss is not speaking to Peeta and she has a little secret involving Rory Hawthrone.
1. Mature

Prim's point of view:

It has been one month since Katniss's return from the arena. Yet still every morning I wake up and sprint downstairs to check if there were any deaths in the 74th Hunger Games. I'm still in the mind-set that Kat and Peeta are still there.

I love my sister more than anything but the way she has ignored Peeta since her return from the arena. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed in her but of course I would never say that to her face, after all she's been through ,I have no right.

I however, see Peeta regularly. He is teaching me how to frost primroses onto cookies and how to make nut and raisin buns. Some days I spend good four hours with him backing, drawing or just chatting, mostly about how Katniss is coping. I can see he loves her and the hurt in his face when I say she has no intention of speaking to him is definitely real.

He is just so lovely; I cannot understand how Katniss has the will power to stay away from him! They are so perfect together. I know for a fact that there is such a thing as soul mates, my mother and farther, soul mates, Hezelle and the late Mr. Hawthrone, soul mates and Katniss and Peeta, the very definition of soul mates.

Whilst Katniss was away I grew very close with Rory Hawthrone. He helped me through it. I originally thought Gale would be my shoulder to cry on, but he spent most of his time mopping in the woods and probably only said 10 words to me and mother since Katniss's interview with Ceaser Flickerman.

Rory would hold my hand when Katniss was on screen and when something was too much I would throw my arms around his neck, bury my face in the crook of his neck and he would hold me until I was brave enough to face the screen again.

As the days passed we grew closer and closer. My heart leaped whenever I saw him. We sat together at lunch and in class at school and he would walk me all the way home every day and when I left in the morning he would be waiting for me by our front gate.

The day Katniss and Peeta was crowned victor was the happiest day of my life because of two major reasons. The first being that my sister was coming home and the second because when the two of them were pulled into that hovercraft, Rory kissed me full on the mouth. One of his arms snaked around my waist and the other held him upright. He pulled me so close to him, it was as if he was worried that I would run away. Anyway, his arm supporting us slipped and I was suddenly on top of him. But did this break our kiss? Hell no. we carried on our blissful kiss for a good quarter of an hour and neither of our mothers or Gale noticed a thing, even though we were around a meter in front of them. Crazy or what?

Since Katniss's return I have to sneak out if I want to see Rory. We arrange a time and place in school before hand and make an excuse to our mothers for us leaving the house. Me being the more trusted of the Everdeen daughters and an excellent liar, my family never suspect a thing.

Today we have decided to meet at half five, by the tree behind the Mellark bakery. We meet up there a lot. Peeta is almost never there, his father and brothers don't seem to care and his mother, she is always either busy behind the counter or staring out of the front window towards the victors village with a sullen look on her face. She is probably imagining all the creative ways to snap my sister neck.

I leave the house, telling my mother that I am going to see my maths teacher about moving up to a higher class, this is true but he told me I was moving up yesterday lunch time.

I practically sprint out of the victor's village and towards the main high street. When the bakery is in sight I stop to straighten my light blue dress that I had put on especially for the occasion. Now Katniss is a victor I don't have to make do with old hand-me-downs.

I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the sweet shop window; my blond hair reaches the bottom of my shoulder blades and seems to be made of solid gold in the sunlight. I compare myself to the little girl chosen at the reaping last year, it's only been 3 months but I have aged at least two year.

Maybe this is why I am with Rory at the age of 12. Maybe I have matured to the age of a 14 or 15 year old quicker than I should off. I shake my head to clear it before I get too lost in this thought.

As I speed walk past the front of the bakery I see Wheat and Rye, Peeta's older brothers, arguing. They don't notice as I slip round the side of the building and past the pig pen.

I see Rory leaning against the tree where Peeta threw Katniss the bread that saved our lives. I like it when Rory and I meet up here; I have always associated this place with love.

Rory smiles at me and wraps me in a small embrace. I can hear him tacking n the smell of my hair and his grip tightens.

"How are you?" he asks, pulling away. His hand reaches out for mine and our finger entwine.

"I'm great. Yourself?" I ask, a little more formal than I usually do.

"Amazing now you're here" this makes me blush like crazy. Seriously, you could fry an egg on my cheeks right now!

I smile at him and he seems pretty pleased with himself. "Come on beautiful, I have something I want to show you"


	2. I love you

**Sorry for leaving you on a bit of a cliff hanger before, please note that this is my first fan-fic. I hope you enjoy this 2****nd**** chapter. Please R&R.**

**I do not own the hunger games. That honour goes to the brilliant Suzanne Collins! **

**Enjoy. Xxx**

Rory leads me though the tattered streets of the seam, my former home. For a while I think we're heading to his house, but we pass it without a sideways glance.

We walk for a few more minutes until we reach my old house, the house I was born and raised in. Even after just one month of not being lived, the house more tired and dilapidated than ever before. Now that I live in Victors Village I guess you could call my old home more a shack than a house.

Rory opens the door and then holds it open for me to go in before him.

I step in nervously and instantly notice its dark inside, so dark I can only make out the silhouette of the furniture. Rory closes the door behind him making the house even darker. I feel him standing directly behind me, my back pressed against his chest. He wraps his arms around me and whispers,  
"Follow me." he takes my hand and leads me towards the dining table, he strikes a match and lights a candle in the centre of the table illuminating the room.

There is a dinner for two on the table and a bunch of primroses in a vase. I turn around to face Rory, his face beautifully laminated in the dim light.  
"Oh Rory, did you do all this?" I ask, he smiles and nods. Unable to contain my happiness I stand on my tip-toes, wrap my arms around his neck and plant a loving kiss on his lips.

We sit down and eat chatting about our family's, school and the upcoming Victory Tour.  
"Katniss is absolutely dreading it." I say when Rory asks me what Katniss's thoughts are towards the tour in just under 5 months. "District 11 will be hard for her, because of Rue" Rory nods.  
"And Thresh, because he saved her" I look at Rory, as he continues talking. "District 1 and 2 will be awful as well." I just nod; I know exactly what he is talking about. Katniss was responsible in one way or another for all of their deaths. Glimmer because she is the one who through the trackerjacker nest that ended her life. She personally shot marvel when he killed rue. Clove was distracted by Katniss when Thresh got her and finally Cato, if it wasn't for Kat he could have easily taken out Peeta and would have been crowned victor.

When we finish eating it's nearly 7 o'clock, I have been gone an hour and a half and Katniss will almost definitely be home from the woods and mum will be wondering where I am.

Rory and I run together until we reach his house. We stop at his front gate.  
"Okay, Prim I'll see you tomorrow at school." I nod and give him a huge hug.  
"I will see you tomorrow." As I pull away he gives me a sweet, gentle kiss and whispers,  
"I love you prim, so much" before I can reply he starts walking towards his front door. Just as he reaches out to turn the handle, a shot of courage surges through my whole body,  
"I love more Rory!" I yell at him blowing him a kiss before spinning on the heel of my lase up boots and sprinting towards Victors Village.

The hole way home all I can think about how perfect this evening was and that just then was the first time Rory and I have said 'I love you' to each other. I doubt I'll get a wink of sleep tonight.


	3. Baking and laughing

**This is set a few months after Rory and Prim exchange I love you's for the first time.  
Please R&R! Reading reviews makes my day!  
Enjoy my darling's xxx **

It's one month until the Victory Tour. And Katniss still isn't talking to Peeta! Rory and I say 'I love you' on a regular basis now but it still every time he says it to me my breath catches and I get that amazing feeling in my stomach.

We decided to tell Hezelle (Rory's mum) but Gale, Vick and Posy don't know. Neither do my family but I did decide to tell Peeta. I saw it as fair, I mean Rory got to tell someone and Peeta is like the brother I never had.

I am baking with Peeta today so I put on a dark brown pair of skinny trousers and a plain long-sleeved T-shirt and head out. There is a thin layer of snow on the ground and it's colder than I expected.

I don't knock anymore, Peeta told me not to bother. I walk in to see Peeta laying out all our backing equipment. He notices me instantly and gives me a warm smile. I run over and give him a warm hug, burring my face in his apron. He chuckles and his chest vibrates against my cheek.  
"What's that for?" he asks cheerfully.  
"Just for being you" I give him one more squeeze then pull away, looking up into his eyes. "I really appreciate you doing this for me; I mean you don't get anything out of Denial and Isolation it." He looks at me obviously confused; he gets down on his knees so he comes up to my chest and puts his warm hands on my upper arms.  
"I do get something from it. I get you don't I." he hug's me again. I love Peeta's hugs there so warm and I feel so safe. I look up to Peeta, I guess I look at him as more of a farther/ brother figure now, not my sister on-screen boyfriend.

We start baking straight away, for the first hour or so we talk about the snow that is starting to settle around district 12. Then Peeta decides to change the subject.  
"So Primmy, have you kissed yet?" this takes me by surprise and I stutter a bit.  
"Excuse me; I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about." I say sarcastically. My remark makes Peeta chuckle.  
"Oh is that so Miss. Everdeen. Or should I say Mrs. Hawthrone?" he says in a low tone chuckling you and away to himself. I give him a light punch in the arm, which just gets him into hysterics.  
"Oh hilarious." I spit tuning back to the cookies I'm icing.  
"Sorry, but in all seriousness, have you kissed?" He asks, having calmed from his fit of laughter.  
"Well if you must know, yes we have, multiple times." I state using my most formal voice.  
"When? Where? I need details Prim!" he says mockingly. I blush and put down my piping bag.  
"The day Kat and you were crowned victor. When you were pulled into that hovercraft Rory and I kissed." I giggle to myself as I remember. "We were right in front of my mum and Rory's family but they didn't even notice! We kissed for a good quarter of an hour." The memory sets me into a fit of giggles which sets Peeta off as well.  
"You naughty girl" Peeta manages to get out in-between chuckles that sets us off even more.


	4. Scream

After backing with Peeta I go home to find mum pacing up and down the living room.  
"Mum is everything okay?" I ask cautiously.  
"Where the hell have you been?" she screams at me.  
"At Peeta's house. I did tell you." I say quietly.  
"No you bloody didn't!" her face is going red and the urge to cry rushes through me.  
"Mum I did, besides if ever I'm not here I am always there. You Know that"  
"Apart from all those snogging fests with Rory Hawthrone!" I try to hold back my gasp.  
"You know that's not true" I say soothingly, desperately trying to calm her down.  
"Don't you lie to me you little… SLUT!" before I can react to her insult, her fist smashes me in the temple.

Seconds after the impact Katniss bursts through the front door, obviously having heard the commotion when coming home from the woods.

I can no longer hold myself up, so I collapse on the floor like a rag doll. My vision blurs and my hearing becomes fuzzy. I hear muffled sounds of what must be Katniss and my mother yelling.

My body aches and I am struggling to keep my eyes open. I hear more screaming and see to faces appear above me. Both yelling my name and asking if I can hear them.

I manage to focus on the faces, now realising that one is Rory and the other Peeta. I extend my left hand, grasping hold of Rory's. I look into his dark brown eyes and whimper. Then it all goes dark.

**I'm evil I know. It's a freakishly short one, even by my standards, but I just needed a little something to link to chapters together. **

**Please R&R and tell me what you would like to happen and I might manage to squeeze it in! xxx**


	5. Wake

I wake up in an un-known room, but judging by the various paintings and sketches hung around the room, I am certain it's in Peeta's house.

I turn to my side to see Rory sitting in a chair beside me, sound asleep. His mouth slightly ajar and he looks completely rigid, as if he has been sitting there for a huge amount of time.

'How long have I been out' I think aloud.

Rory begins to stir at the sound of my voice and I immediately feel guilty.  
"You're awake." He says cheerfully, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

Rory yells down to Peeta who comes racing upstairs with Katniss close behind. Katniss takes one look at me and falls to her knees in tears.  
"Oh prim, I'm so sorry. I should… I should have been there." Katniss sobs; the very sound of my big, strong sister makes my stomach feel like it has shrivelled up like a raisin.  
"Please don't cry, Kat. I hate it when your upset and you'll set me off two." I murmur my voice hoarse from lack of use.

Katniss doesn't stop wailing and Peeta, seeing that it's upsetting me, ushers her down stairs. Rory sits on the edge of my bed and looks at me with tear filled eyes.  
"Don't you start, or I'll get Peeta to send you out two." I joke, desperately trying to lighten the mood. Rory chuckles lightly before tucking a lose strand of hair from my face. "Rory, how long have I been out?" I ask. Rory's eyes sadden as he replies.  
"4 days" I gasp and Rory cups the side of my face with his left hand.  
"Oh god…" I start but Rory hushes me and pulls me into a tight hug.  
"Prim, I am so sorry. I promise I will never lever let her do something like that to you EVER again. You don't have to worry. Oh Prim, I love you so much, you'll never know. Oh god, I love you." He says into my hair. His wonderful words make tears roll down my face. I nuzzle into the crook of his neck and whisper, "I love you two. I love you Rory. Oh, I love you."

We stay in each other's arms for a good half an hour before I hear a noise coming from down the hall.  
"Ok guys, Katniss is okay now I think it's time you- whoa, god sorry guys" Peeta exclaims as he walks into the room.

As Rory and I pull away Peeta is thrown into a fit of laughter.  
"Please, don't stop on my account" he manages to choke out.

I put my middle finger up at him and Peeta's eyebrows rise. He opens his mouth to say something but I grab Rory's hand and start pulling him from the room.

But not before I turn around and tell at Peeta.  
"Close your bloody mouth Baker Boy, your catching flies!"

**Yup I am making prim a little bit of a bad ass because it is so much more fun to write and I am certain its' much more fun to read! Xxx**


	6. the Hawthrone's

**Thank you to everyone who wrote me a review. I really appreciate it. **

**J'taime x **

It has been a week since I woke up. I made peace with mum- well sort of, I still give her the finger when her back is turned and mutter swear words under my breath when she walks past.

Katniss and mum are back to the same relationship as before the hunger games, there is no trust or love there anymore.

I see Rory everyday now and I don't bother to make excuses, I like to rub my mother's face in it.

Today is no exception.  
"Mother I am going to visit Rory. Don't wait up!" I yell from my room. I run downstairs to see her reaction.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" She spits at me. As usual I use a cocky come back to really bug her.

"Well mother we are a boy and a girl, who have both hit puberty, and there is a lot of, oh how can I put it, chemistry between us. You fill in the gaps." Her jaw dropped and the look of pure horror on her face was priceless. I hear a screechy laugh come from the living room, Haymitch.

I walk out the door and switch from cocky, short tempered Primrose Everdeen to totally loved up, bubbly Primrose Everdeen.

I see Rory and my heart leaps in my chest. I sprint full pelt into his arms, he picks me up and spins me around. He sets me down carefully but he slips on some black ice and his hand moves from shoulder blades to my ass. He realises a second after I do and turns a bright shade of scarlet. He goes to move his hand but I place my hand on his bicep to pause his movement.  
"You can leave your hand there if you want." I hear Rory swallow and he just nods. "What's the matter Hawthrone, cat got your tongue?"

We both laugh and start walking to the Rory's house.

I love it inside the Hawthorne's; it's just so- alive. It feels like the house is a living person and as long as you are inside its four walled structure, you will never be truly alone. It is also one of the few places I can be myself.

Vick pops his head through the back door as I sit down with Hazelle, Posy and Rory.  
"Gale's home" he says happily.

He and Gale join us at the table.  
"There is a mandatory broadcast from the capitol today" Gale says blankly.

"I guess it's about the quarter quell." Hazelle adds. We all just nod.

"Are you going to stay and watch the broadcast with us prim?" Gale asks. I shake my head.

"No taar, Katniss will need my full support if it is about the hunger games" they all nod in understanding.

God I love it here, the Hawthorne's just understand me. I don't have to be sweet little innocent Primrose with them I can just be Prim.


End file.
